Chocolate Normalcy (Prompt Exchange Challenge)
by ImpalaLove
Summary: Tag to one of Bobby's memories in 7x10 (but no spoilers really) and part of the Prompt Exchange Challenge. The only happy story I've written so far ).


**This is a totally new thing for me. This is literally the only happy story I've written so far haha. Here was the prompt: **** Include this anywhere In your story:**** One would normally expect a box of chocolates to contain, well... Chocolate... [Sent by x-YaoiWolf-x]_**

* * *

><p><strong>TAG to 7x10: Death's Door<strong>

"I thought I taught you not to lie, Sam," Dean teased, ruffling his little brother's hair and jumping up from Bobby's battered couch before Sam could slap his hand away.

"It's not a lie if I'm right," Sam snapped, scooping out a handful of popcorn from the bowl in front of him and stuffing it unceremoniously into his mouth.

"Sam. No way. Batman beats everyone, no questions asked. He's literally the best superhero there is. And that's what we're watching," Dean argued, bending to pull a DVD from the dusty shelf of the television stand and then stooping lower to inspect the ancient entertainment system in front of him.

"Dean, Batman's just a regular guy." Sam was exasperated now. "There's a ton of superheroes out there who could kick his ass. Superman, Flash, the Hulk. Thor. Thor's an actual god. You can't tell me Bruce Wayne is gonna take on a god?"

Dean tossed his head back with a long sigh, shaking his head. "Sammy you can't just start mixing DC and Marvel together. Amateur," he scoffed, finally figuring out how to insert the disc and hopping back to his feet, taking the remote with him. "Alright scoot, show your elder some respect," he demanded as he made his way back towards the couch, knocking lightly against Sam's shoulder.

"You scoot, asshat," Sam replied, tossing a handful of popcorn in Dean's direction. Bobby entered the room then, handing two beers to Sam on his way over to the recliner next to the couch. Dean took his beer distractedly when Sam offered it, too busy digging around inside their bag of snacks.

"Did we get licorice?" he asked.

"No, we did not get licorice. We got good snacks," Sam said. "Licorice is disgusting,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand that Mr. peanut butter and _banana_ sandwich," Dean replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. "You know what, I stand by that sandwich. Nobody likes licorice it's..it's made of dirt."

"It is a classic movie food it's right up there with popcorn!" Dean practically bellowed. "It's like little chewy pieces of heaven..."

"Guys," Bobby cut in, "are we planning on actually watching this damn movie anytime soon or are we gonna keep discussing taste buds?"

"Well I need _some_ kind of snack," Dean muttered childishly, getting to his feet once more. "I'll be right back, don't start it without me."

Dean clambered his way into the kitchen, not even casting a glance towards the fridge he knew would only be filled with beer. His eyes scanned the shelves of Bobby's kitchen instead, eventually falling on a Fannie May chocolate assortment. He snagged the box and made his way back to the TV room, plopping down on the couch beside Sam. He gave the box a curious shake, holding it up to his ear like a mysterious Christmas present. Seemingly satisfied with what he heard, he tore into the box and picked up the first piece of chocolate, examining it and bringing it towards his mouth.

"DEAN! DON'T EAT THAT!" Bobby yelled suddenly, jumping to his feet and knocking the chocolate from Dean's hands. He grabbed the rest of the box and cradled it protectively against his chest.

"Bobby what the hell?" Sam asked, now also on his feet and eyeing the box in Bobby's hands. "What's in there?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and huffed out an exasperated grunt. "It's not chocolate, that's for sure. It's a special kind of hoodoo. Real powerful stuff used to defend against witches. Renders their spells useless. And it definitely ain't edible ya idjit," he scolded.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know?" Dean defended himself. "I mean one would normally expect a box of chocolates to contain, well... chocolate! I swear this house is a damn death trap. Now what am I supposed to eat?"

"Since when has beer and popcorn not been good enough for you?" Sam asked, trying to keep the smirk off his face as he settled back down onto Bobby's couch, reaching for the remote. "Are we ever going to actually watch this movie? Seriously, I'm starting to think it's literally impossible for us to have a normal night."

"Wouldn't be Winchesters if you could," Bobby said, shaking his head and carefully placing the piece of "chocolate" back into the box. He secured the lid and set the box at his feet, settling back into his recliner and letting out a long sigh.

Sam raised his eyebrows, exchanging a loaded look with his brother. "Guess you're right," he said. "Lucky us."

Dean nodded, suddenly contemplative, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah. Lucky us."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, this sort of levity is not usually what you'd expect from me. Let me know what you thought and even if you didn't like it, have no fear. I've got some angsty stories just hanging out in my head and on my laptop. =)<strong>


End file.
